Choose Your Own Gleeventure
by scoutshorts
Summary: Join my AU world of choices featuring my favorite Glee characters! Continued from my story: Cadbury Breadstix, and parallels points of the show that I actually like *or don't fully understand the underlying motive*. Please enjoy and I hope you review!
1. Choose 1

**Welcome Scoutynites to "Choose Your Own Glee-venture"!**

In case you've never read a _choose your own adventure_ book, **here's how it works:**

You read a chapter.

At the end of that chapter you will have the option to go one way or another. For example: if you want Mercedes to eat tater tots, go to chapter 3. If you do NOT want Mercedes to eat tater tots proceed to chapter 5.

It's that easy! (If the instructions are unclear, please let me know. Hopefully it'll make sense by the time you finish this chapter and click to the next one.)

**Have fun, enjoy, and (as always) please review!**

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand what's gotten into her? It-it's like she's forgotten who her true friends are. I mean we were all there for her when she had Beth. I mean my mother adopted her baby, and-and now she acts like a total stranger. Like none of it happened."<p>

"You're a sad panda. I think you should just tell Quinn you love her, and maybe then she'll come back to us."

"What? I don't love Quinn. I mean I care for her, of course, but I don't-don't _love_ her."

"Yes you do Rachel, and it's okay. I love Santana, and she loves me. I think Quinn loves you too. I've never seen her act the way she does with you, with anyone else. She cares what you think more than everyone. You should just be honest with her."

"Is it really that obvious that I love her?" The brown haired girl looks nervously between her hands and Brittany's bright, blue eyes.

"Only to me because I'm in love too. And I love Quinn, just not the way you do, but I notice things about you guys because you're my friends, and I just want you to be happy."

"Okay ladies … I ran out of iced tea halfway through pouring so I had to top us off with lemonade-"

"Oh how delightful! An Arnold Palmer! I simply _love_ these! Thank you Santana."

"-and vodka." The beautifully tan girl rolls her eyes at Rachel, but keeps her sarcasm quiet because the troll is upset over their mutual friend.

"Thanks San." A radiant smile from Brittany breaks Santana's calculation.

"Of course bb."

* * *

><p>"Q, if you're not gonna get your shit together and drop this ridiculous "fuck the world" act, then at least help me."<p>

"Why should I do that? I may not be in Glee club anymore, but why would I help you and Sue destroy it? She's a miserable woman S, and she'll just drag you down with her. Trust me, I know."

"I know too, and you wouldn't be helping Sue. You'd be helping me. Remember me? Your best friend?"

"Yeah I do. And I remember you and me and Brittany all ditched Coach Sylvester when she tried to kill us. I remember my best friend didn't want her girlfriend getting caught up in Sue's crazy. So why are you back at it? And don't give me another bullshit speech that this is our year."

Santana sighs deeply, turns her gaze away in shame and quietly answers. "She … she caught me doing something and blackmailed me into rejoining the Cheerios."

"What did she catch you doing, Santana?"

San swallows hard and shakes her head.

"You tell me or I'm outta here." Quinn blows a long stream of smoke from the corner of her mouth, then hands the cigarette to her friend.

After taking an intense drag the confession slowly comes. "I-Sue-Lauren and I have been … it only happened twice, but … Lauren and I … sort of slept together." The latina looks fearfully at the girl sitting silently, listening, knowing there is more to be told, but she has to let the story unfold in its own time.

"Brittany and I weren't together the first time it happened. Not really. I mean we were sleeping together but we weren't dating yet. So that one doesn't really count as cheating. But the second time … I don't know. Brittany was on vacation with her family and I was … lonely, and Lauren called and told me to meet her at the school, and I got there, and she was sweaty and powerful, and everything I'm not, and I … it just sort of happened. We were in the showers of the locker room when Sue walked in and caught us. She said she'd tell Brittany and everyone else what she saw if I didn't join the squad again, so I kind of have to do her bidding now, and it sucks."

Quinn looks up to the sky noticing how clear it is, and how much she wished life was like the air is right now. Still and calm. "Sounds like a really shitty way to live S."

"It is. So will you help me?"

* * *

><p>"Hey. I heard what happened. You okay?"<p>

"No! I still can't believe they kicked me out of the club! It's total bullshit!"

"You did torch their piano."

"I just danced around with the lighter fluid. _You_ torched it. Speaking of which, let me get one from you?"

The two girls sit in the grass near the train tracks just outside of town. For as long as they both can remember this has been the place they come when they are upset, dreaming of riding the rails away from this place that seems too small for them. Too limited.

"What did Britt say?"

"She was disappointed with what happened, and promised to practice all of her songs and dances with me. She said she'd find a way to get me into Glee again."

"Did you tell her about you and Lauren yet?"

"NO! And I'm not going to, Q. I already lost Brittany once, and we're barely hanging on now because I won't come out of the closet. I'm not going to risk the happiness that we _finally_ have together."

"You should tell her. You don't need to keep living in fear of Sue's insanity, and Brittany will forgive you. I was afraid too. For a long time. And now … I just don't care anymore, and I'm free."

"Uh huh. And that's why you and Berry are making Fababies right now? Because you're not afraid to tell her how you feel? You don't care what people will think when they see you holding hands? And knowing her, she'll make a glitter-filled banner announcing your love, and give everyone a piece of all the treasure she's stolen."

They both laugh imagining the huge smile Rachel gets when she's excited and proud.

"She _can_ be over the top. I'll make you a deal: I'll tell Rachel if you tell Brittany."

* * *

><p>If you want Quinn to do what we all want her to do, go to chapter 4a.<p>

If you think Quinn should be a candyass, proceed to chapter 4b.

If you're nervous about Santana confessing, but want it anyway, go to chapter 5a.

If you want Santana to suffer ulcers, go to chapter 5b.


	2. Choose 2

**A/N:** Les is a character from a story I'm currently writing, **Spotting Scarves**. His relationship with Kurt will influence how I continue with this branch of adventure. I appreciate your patience while I get my shit together. :P

* * *

><p>The smell of coffee and mocha fills the air of The Lima Bean.<p>

"Hey, sorry I'm late. My mom wanted me to do the dishes before I left."

"That is perfectly alright. I've only just arrived myself. Please, sit."

Mercedes takes the chair across from Kurt, and blows on her white chocolate latte to cool it.

"I'm glad you called. I miss you Kurt."

"I miss you too Mercedes. What happened to us?"

"Les. Then Rachel."

"And now Shane. You seem really happy with him?"

"I am. How are you and Les doing?"

"He's wonderful. Perfect. You know at his audition for West Side Story they offered him the possibility of Tony and he turned it down."

"Really?"

"Mmm hmm. They had to haggle him just to get him to agree. Of course, he doesn't know I know this, because I was lurking in the shadows, stalking my own boyfriend. Ensuring that his audition wasn't better than mine, which, it was."

"I'm sorry you didn't get the lead, but that was really cool of him Kurt."

A deep sigh. "It was, but I can't help feeling a little sick over it."

An inquisitive look from the diva as she enjoys her beverage.

"Okay, we all know I love Les so I'm not saying anything bad about him, I'm just ... releasing my personal hang-ups. I wanted that part, Mercedes. I wanted it so much, and I'm too gay for it. You know two years ago I was closeted and now I'm too gay! I feel like Ellen DeGeneres."

"Trust me, I know how you feel. Rachel knows I sang that song better than she did. She knows I should be Maria, but all she ever thinks about is herself."

Kurt barely swallows his creamed coffee before he shares his agreement.

"You know she's still running for class president? She stole the role from you, and now she's stealing my candidacy! I had almost forgotten how selfish she can be when it comes to her ambitions."

They sit quietly for a moment, stewing in jealousy, thinking how much they have been wronged by their former common enemy.

"I still can't believe Shue kicked me out of Glee Club. I mean, Rachel mouthed off to him the first two years of glee, and he just snorted out his nostrils and glared at her. You mouthed off to him, and he sent you to the principal's office, then agreed to your idea. I have one outburst after he rides my ass for a week, and he ... he just kicks me out. Like I'm in exile. He didn't even try to talk with me or be reasonable."

Her tears well as she stares into her cup. Kurt leans across the table and gives her a hug.

"I'm so sorry Mercedes. You and I have been trying to get some spotlight since we were sophomores. First we became Cheerios, then you asked to be - how did you put it? - carried the hell in, and now we're fighting for scraps again. I love Les, but I'm afraid I'm always going to be second to him, or anyone who's butcher than me."

Mercedes kisses Kurt's cheek, and gives him a big squeeze back.

"You're not second to anyone. You never have been, and you never will be. I have great taste in men remember?"

"Thanks. And speaking of which, whatever happened with you and Sam?"

"His dad got a job-"

"I know that much. I mean while he was still here. What happened?"

"You know, we dated, and ... "

"And ... what?"

"He was my first."

Utter shock.

"I know. I know. He was just so sweet, and gentle, and really cared about my feelings. He made me feel beautiful."

"Wow. Mercedes. You tramp!"

They both laugh at this and it feels great. They needed a smile after their devastating day.

"So how was he?"

"Clumsy. Quick. Tender. A gentleman, just like you'd expect him to be."

"Was he hard to get over?"

"Kind of. I mean I wasn't _in love_ with him, but he's a great guy and a great friend so I was sad when he left."

"I don't think you ever told me, how did you meet Shane?"

"We go to the same church. I had never really noticed him before. It was a few weeks after Sam moved, I was singing in the choir, and I looked out and saw him in the pews. He smiled at me and I just melted. After service he asked me to his family's house for a BBQ. The food was amazing! And we talked for, like, hours. I've never had someone look at me and see me, really see _me_, the way he does."

"Oh my god Mercedes. That is possibly the most romantic thing I've heard all year."

"I know, right?"

Kurt shifts in his seat, physically motioning that he is getting down to business again.

"So what are we going to do about Ms. Berry?"

A pause. A sigh. A squaring off of shoulders.

"Nothing. I can't really blame her for wanting Maria, I want it too. And if I had gotten the part instead of her I'd want her to be happy for me. So I'm going to be happy for her."

"That's very noble of you, but what about elections? She doesn't need both."

"Kurt, no offense, but it's not Rachel you have to worry about beating you. It's Brittany."

"I know. She's just - she's just - "

He's speechless from his own disbelief.

"She's popular. And a Cheerio. And a slut. And dating Santana. Which is probably your biggest worry of all. Remember when Puck and I dated? She would've kicked my ass if I hadn't dumped him, and she doesn't even really like him, but she LOVES Brittany."

"Great. I'm immensely relieved about Rachel, and now completely terrified that Santana is going to go "all Lima Heights" on me."

Mercedes snickers at this.

"She probably won't have to."

"Why not?" Kurt asks curtly.

"You saw that flash mob. Unless you bring something big, Brittany's fo sho to win."

"Again, thank you for easing my concerns." A faint forlornness. "What should I do if I _do_ lose?"

"Join me and Ms. Corcoran, and finally get that solo you've been dreaming of."

* * *

><p>If you think Kurt would bring the house down as a Troubletone, go to chapter 6a.<p>

If you like Kurt as a Nude Erection, please see chapter 6b.


	3. Choose 3

The auditorium is empty except for a song being played on the piano. Shannon tries to place the tune, but can't. She walks towards the stage and watches Brad play. His hands move rapidly over the keys, filling the air with the most passionate song she's ever heard from him. She doesn't realize she's holding her breath until the song ends and her soul exhales. Brad startles and turns.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare ya. What was that?"

She nods her head towards the piano.

"It's mine."

Shannon smiles when she hears his voice for the first time since she came to McKinley. His voice reminds her of Jake Weber from the show Medium, and she loves it.

"You serious? You wrote that? It's beautiful. It really is."

"Thank you. It's the first composition I ever wrote. I still think it's my best."

"Well I'd love to hear it again sometime if you wouldn't mind."

"Sure. I can burn you a copy of my album."

"Holy shit. You got an album?"

"I have three actually."

Shannon scoffs. "What else are ya hidin' from us piano man?"

"I used to be a Navy Seal."

"Well grease my toast with pig butter! My uncle was a Seal. You have to be a badass to get that kinda gig. I wouldn't have pegged you for such a tough guy."

"Most people think I'm furniture, because I'm sort of always around when they need music. No one ever asks me about me. ... Until now."

"I'm gonna be honest with ya, when I first got here I thought you were mute or somethin'. But then I asked Will about you, and he said he wasn't sure. So I been watchin' you for a little while. And I gotta say, I like what I see."

Brad blushes at the flirtation. He's been desperately shy his whole life, and therefore has always enjoyed the forwardness of strong women.

"I like you too."

He glances rapidly between his hands still on the piano and Beiste's steady, blue eyes.

"Could I pick you up on friday, and take you to Breadtsix?"

It is Shannon's turn to blush now.

"Sure. But I should warn you-"

"I know. You like a lot of chicken."


	4. Choose 4a

Tears stain the bottom of Rachel's eyelids as she climbs the steps of the football field seating to meet Quinn. The former blonde doesn't think she's ever seen the girl look so genuinely hurt before. Still, she holds herself steady, waiting for the question.

"Why did you burn our piano?"

"Because Santana asked me to." She tries to stay strong and aloof, feeling herself wanting to break down at the sight of Rachel crying.

"That's it? Because she asked you to?"

"Yep." She pulls on her clove to conceal her vulnerability that she only feels with her.

"I don't understand why you would do that? Quitting the club was bad enough, but to turn on your friends like that. I expect more from you. Santana's mindless, but you-"

"Hey. You don't know anything about her so don't talk about Santana that way. Not with me."

"Well, it's nice to know you still possess _some_ loyalty. What happened to you?" She hiccups a little as the pain fills her again. "I need to know." Rachel looks pleadingly into Quinn's eyes, begging for the truth. "Please, tell me what happened to you … to us?"

"I was going to trick Finn into marrying me."

Shock flushes over Rachel, but Q continues uninterrupted.

"When we got to New York I was going to sneak off with him to Niagara Falls, and then marry him. Did you know the Captain of a ship can do that?" She scoffs at the idiocy of her plan.

"No. I didn't. … So why didn't you go through with it?"

"On the plane ride I got so angry I was sick. Physically sick. And I realized I was staring at you more than him. And it wasn't because I wanted to punch you, it's because … I actually like you. And that was really confusing for me, because you're the girl who stole my boyfriend. I should hate you, but I don't. I never have. … Then we got to the city and it was like, well, it was _un_like anything I'd ever seen, and my problems with Lima seemed small, but I still lost it."

"And that's when the girls took you to get your hair cut?"

"Yes."

"And that's what made you change your mind about your plan?"

Rachel senses what Quinn is trying to tell her, but is unsure how much she should push for the truth. She's been waiting a long time for the girl-next-door to reciprocate her feelings, but learned from her dads that accepting yourself is a more arduous journey for some people, as proven by the difference between Brittany and Santana.

"No. While we were at the salon Britt fluttered around the place, talking and dancing with everyone, and Santana asked me if maybe I was unhappy because I like you as more than a friend."

The girls look at each other, searching each other, both nervous with anticipation. Rachel suddenly feels shy and looks down at her hands.

"What did you tell her?"

Quinn keeps her eyes on Rachel not wanting to miss anything about this moment. She knows, she hopes, her admission will be met with mutuality.

"I told her I was in love with you."

Rachel looks up at Quinn as soon as she hears the words. She searches the girl's eyes again for malice or deception, but finds only sincerity. A twinge of betrayal, jealousy and insecurity makes her ask another question. She almost doesn't feel she has the right to inquire due to her romantic relationship with Finn, but a small part of her is hurt and needs to know.

"What about the skateboarder this summer?"

"What about her?"

A tone of defensiveness enters Quinn's response and then subsides as she reminds herself neither are at fault nor to blame.

"Why did you date her?"

A coy smirk. "Because I can't date you."

Rachel looks down at her hands again, sad that Quinn felt she had no other options. She scoots closer to her on the stadium bleachers, and rests her hand on top of Quinn's.

"Yes you can."

She looks up then, and with tenderness kisses Quinn gently on the lips. Soft heat penetrates the girl's elusiveness, finally taking down her walls, and crying. Hands wrap around torsos. Fingers trace skin. A sense of completion comes with a power never felt before. Both girls die into the kiss, melting together as they become one. Rachel slowly and slightly breaks their connection to breathe and whisper.

"I'm in love with you too."

* * *

><p>Go to chapter 8a<p> 


	5. Choose 4b

Rachel takes a deep breath, then braves going into the skanks' bathroom.

"Quinn?" Rachel nervously glances around at the other girls, but maintains her conviction. "What the hell were you thinking burning our pianos like that?"

Mack hops off the radiator, lunging slightly forward, but restraining herself. "Q, my offer still stands to beat her up for you."

Ronnie chimes in after taking a long drag on her cigarette, "I would be down with that." She blows the smoke in Rachel's face.

"Actually skanks, I should probably deal with this alone."

They exchange looks then glare at the small singer. They momentarily surround her, intimidating her with their size, before they exit the facilities.

Sheila calls back, "We'll be around if you need us." She looks Berry up and down, smirks then checks back with Quinn.

"Thanks Sheila." Quinn's eyes never leave Rachel's. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

The door closes and Rachel launches into her tangent.

"Seriously, Quinn, what were you thinking? First you do that ridiculous commercial with Coach Sylvester and now this! What exactly is it that you're trying to prove? I–I thought we were passed this?"

She crosses her arms over her chest and waits for Fabray to respond. No answer comes.

"Why did you do it?"

"They asked me to."

"What? Who?"

Quinn just gives that same, steady, eye contact.

"You're a coward, Quinn. I was a fool to expect more from you." Rachel turns to walk away.

"What do you mean?"

Rachel turns back around and sighs at the confrontation.

"What do you mean you were a fool?"

"Finn told me that you had some maniacal plan for him in New York, and when you didn't go through with it, I just thought … well, I don't know?"

Tension builds between the girls as their need to know, to confess, to be free of their secret burden overtakes them. Instead, silence hangs in the air, choking them with fear. The world seems to have stopped while all its inhabitants wait for one of them to waiver.

"What _were_ you planning to do?"

"It doesn't matter now."

"Dammit, Quinn! Just once, _please_, be honest with me!" Rachel goes to Quinn and reaches for the lost punk's hand, but decides against holding it. The pink-haired girl watches Rachel's longing and defeat. Her heart aches at the brunette's inability to do what she, herself, cannot.

"Tell me _something_." Her wet eyes plead with Quinn.

"I can't."

Rachel searches her friend for a sign, anything to confirm what she knows. What she feels. After a long while she finds it. Quinn softens to her. Her eyes look sympathetic and her brows open up, begging Rachel for relief from the intensity of this shared moment. She takes advantage of the break in Q's ever-shielding, stony, exterior. She reaches out again.

Quinn closes her eyes, she trembles with vulnerability, the last time she felt this happy was the first time she held Beth. She feels herself lighten, almost like she's floating. For an instant the weight of darkness that buries her washes away. She thinks they could do this. They could be together. Just like she thought her and Beth could be a family.

Her eyes snap open again and she snatches her hand back from Rachel's. "Don't!"

She pierces through Rachel with memories of living as a pariah with Mercedes and her mom. She hates the feeling of being exiled, humiliated, having to grovel to her own mother to return home only _after_ sacrificing her daughter to adoption. She hates everyone who betrayed her, including Rachel. Rachel who now has the audacity to stand here asking Quinn to say what she won't. And why won't Berry speak honestly of her love? Because she has Finn. She has everything to lose, and doesn't dare to risk it all, but expects-EXPECTS Quinn to take a huge, leaping chance? Fuck that.

Rachel steps back, upset by the force of Fabray's emotional walls slamming in her face. She is shaken by the push of Quinn rejecting her. She wants to understand what just happened. She feels foolish being so confused for this girl, but she can't resist the pull that always nags at her heart.

"What can I do, Quinn?" The tears fall at the possibility of losing her. "Tell me what to do."

A growl rumbles from the skank's throat then forms into words, "you're so frustrating! You just don't get it! You have everything, but you still want more! Are you ever gonna be satisfied Rachel? Or will you always be looking for someone else, no matter who you're with? Finn would die for you, and you crushed him to be with Jesse and Puck! And now, now you're trying to do what with me? I won't be part of your drama anymore. … I have my own problems."

Rachel drops her face into her hands, trying to block out everything she just heard, and muffle the sobs that hiccup from her stomach. She takes a few deep breaths hoping to counter Quinn's argument.

"You're wrong Quinn Fabray, I-I love _you_!"

The words hurt more than the stinging slap of Santana's assault after she exposed her friend's elective surgery.

"And I'm sorry that I hurt you, but you have no right to speak to me that way! I'm not some sort of off-Broadway tramp cycling through a new lover for every rendition of Cats! I don't know how to be with you so I try to make it work with Finn, and I make no apologies for that." Rachel sucks up a hard sniffle and quickly wipes her tears. "B-Besides, it's not like you've ever made an effort to let me know you were interested!"

"It doesn't matter now."

Quinn heads for the door.

Rachel grabs the girl's arm, spinning her around. "Stop pushing me away! Stop running away from everything! Stay, and talk to me."

"I don't know what's left to say?"

"Everything! Why do you keep saying 'it doesn't matter'?"

"Because nothing does."

"What about Beth? My mom moved here so you could be with your daughter. So you could get to know her. Do you know what I would give to have had the chance to know my mother while I was growing up?"

"Beth has a mom." Quinn's response is sharp, clenched in her unwillingness to be hurt by anyone, anymore.

"She has two! Everyone thinks I'm selfish because I won't give up until I have what I want, no matter the cost to anyone else, and they're right, but I could never be selfish about something like this. You've been given a gift Quinn, and you're squandering it!"

Q's nostrils flare in rage at Rachel's brash honesty. The smaller girl clasps her mouth shut, realizing she's gone too far.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't mean that. I simply mean, if you're not ready to tell me what's really going on with you that's fine, but stop lashing out, and recognize that everything you do matters. _You_ matter."

"I could say the same to you."

* * *

><p>Go to chapter 8b<p> 


	6. Choose 5a

Glitter and glue covers the floor of Brittany's room while she and Santana make stacks of posters for her presidential campaign.

"This is so much fun San! I love making the little pop up Tubbingtons. They're adorable!"

Santana looks at the cheerful blonde and feels she could burst with all the love inside her, until the familiar ache comes again, heavy and black. The guilt is getting worse the more time passes. With Coach Sylvester rooting once more to destroy the glee club, her recent dismissal from the club, and Brittany's newfound confidence, she feels like a fraud. She wishes she'd never gone into the locker room that fateful day. Wishes somehow she could take it all back. She also wonders why she ever encouraged her girlfriend to wear a t-shirt that read: I'm with stoopid, and pointed upwards to the wearer's face. (Admittedly, the only pleasure she had taken from burning the purple piano was being able to get even with wanky Mr. Schu for not believing Britt could be a brainiac, and all the other times he had subtly put down her intelligence.) She gazes upon the other girl in awe of her … her everythingness. Is that a word? She doesn't think so, but she doesn't know how else to describe it.

A knot tightens in San's throat.

* * *

><p>Brittany had been amazingly supportive when the suggestion was made for them to rejoin the Cheerios. She had told the Latina she thought it would be good for their relationship because it would make Santana stronger. When the dancer had returned home after her family vacation, after the indiscretion, they'd had a long conversation about where they were individually and as a couple, what they each wanted, and more importantly what they could (and were) willing to handle. Brittany had promised not to push San out of the closet anymore, or make insinuating comments as a respected and widely read reporter for McKinley High. Santana had promised to be more than just a bitch, and work on accepting herself through honesty.<p>

* * *

><p>Honesty. The knot gets tighter.<p>

"Hey Britt?"

"Yeah San?"

"Will you stop twisting pipe cleaners for a sec? I want to talk with you about something."

"I love you too!" Brittany bounces over to Santana planting a wet kiss on her cheek.

"No. I mean, yes, I love you, but that's not what I wanted to say."

"Oh." Momentary confusion. "But you always use that tone when you're going to tell me how you feel."

"I know, but this is different. I have to tell you something, and … it's really bad."

Brittany sits back down on the floor across from Santana. She takes the tan girl's hands into her own, looks deep into brown eyes, and smiles softly and sweetly.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be okay."

"I don't know if it will, and we've been so good together and I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose you. Not again."

San drops her head, sobbing, too ashamed to look Brittany in the eyes any longer.

"Babe, what's going on? You're scaring me."

Brittany moves closer and slides an arm around Santana's shoulders.

"I just don't know how I could be so-so stupid?"

"Hey! You said we're not allowed to use that word anymore. You said it's ugly and I'm too beautiful to use such an ugly word."

A half chuckle escapes Santana at that.

"I know. You're right."

Britt waits patiently while San finds her words.

"I cheated on you."

An immediate disconnection is felt as a vacuum pulls Santana away from everything she knows. She is smothered, and lost.

"I'm so sorry." Her sobs continue. "I don't know how it happened. The first time we hooked up, you and I weren't together, but the second time … the second time you and I had said I love you, we had finally given ourselves to each other, and I … I did it anyway, and it kills me that I did that to you. That I could hurt you after how much you've loved me."

The girls hold each other, Santana weeping and sniffling, Brittany rubbing her hair and shushing her.

After a while Santana whimpers, "I'm so sorry."

"I know, and I forgive you."

Santana sits up abruptly and looks at Brittany puzzled, "what?"

"Are you ever going to cheat on me again?"

"No! God no! I feel miserable about what I did to you, but I promised and ... it will NEVER happen again. I swear, B, never."

"Then I forgive you."

San stares in shock. It's exactly what she wants but she didn't think forgiveness would come so easily.

Brittany smiles at her, "S, we've had sex with every guy at the school, and we've loved each other since the first day we met, so basically we've cheated on each other a lot. I know that you'll punish yourself way worse than I ever could, and you promise you won't do it again so I forgive you."

She takes Santana's face in her hands and leans forward ignoring the tears mixing with the wetness of her nose, and kisses her. Their tender lips press gently together. The taste of salt enters their mouths, and they both feel at home. San collapses with relief into Britt's embrace. Brittany smiles with happiness reuniting again with her soulmate. She knows they're soulmates. She felt it from the beginning. And here, now, kissing her lover she feels an incredible passion burn through her. She knows Santana feels it too, because her limpness has faded into assuredness.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

Hesitancy. "No."

"Okay." Brittany hugs Santana again. "Who did you cheat on me with?"

"Lauren Zizes."

"Her?"

* * *

><p>Go to chapter 8a<p> 


	7. Choose 5b

"Wheezy! Just the gal I wanted to see." Sue smiles her Cheshire smile of mischief. "Now I realize you're on your way to enjoy a platter full of artery-clogging, pore-blocking, fat-building, life-ruining tater tots, but I have a proposition for you. It has recently come to my attention that a one, Ms. Corcoran, is assembling an all-female glee choir. And, as that excludes your best pal Porcelain from the running, I was hoping you would consider some of my Cheerios for your alliance."

"You mean Santana and Brittany?"

"Precisely! And however many others you may need to ensure that you can compete in this year's sectionals."

"I'd love the support, but why would you help _us_? You're always trying to destroy the glee club."

"Noooo. Not the glee club. Just that greasy-haired Will Schuster." Sue bites smugly into a juicy, granny smith apple. "Think about it Aretha. Harnessing the power of Lima Heights Adjacent and her lady friend could make you an unstoppable, incomparable force."

* * *

><p>"J. Lo! Good news! I got Patti LaBelle to consider you and your delightful, yet ditzy, sidekick for McKinley's newest glee club."<p>

"What? Why do you want _another_ glee club? You hate the arts."

"It's true. I believe that filling children's minds with unrealistic dreams of fame and glory, reserved nowadays for only those willing to compromise themselves in abashed ways is just wrong. However, this school seems bent on producing the next generation of the Jersey Shore. Therefore, it is befitting to me to take advantage of the opportunity to drastically reduce Will's members, thereby crushing his dreams. So, when you are invited to abandon that train wreck you're determined to cling to, I want you to take Brittany with you, and get Q to join you."

Santana sighs with contention. "Why Quinn?"

"I have my reasons. Now get out. Your fun bags are starting to depress my soul."

* * *

><p>"Hey B?"<p>

Brittany looks up from brushing Lord Tubbington, and smiles. "Hey beautiful! I didn't hear you come in?"

Santana blushes at the compliment. "Your mom said I could come up." She sits on the edge of the bed, next to her girlfriend, and straightens Tubby's bowtie. "I want to make sure you're okay after what Finn said? I still can't believe that puffin fresh had the nerve to call you an idiot just because we're leaving glee club, and it hurts his precious ego. I mean, he is the same loser that prayed to a grilled cheese sandwich for three wishes. But I guess believing in magic is only okay if you're an over-sized, over-weight, untalented cabron?"

"He _was_ super rude, but I know that he's just sad because Rachel broke his heart."

Santana calms in the warmth of Brittany's compassion, "I love you."

The blonde glances seductively at the latina, "I love you too."

San blushes deeper and giggles, "what's that look for?"

Britt scoops the obese kitty onto the floor, and presses shuffle on her iPod dock. Immediately, their Infinite Playlist fills the air. Piercing blue eyes greedily look over tan skin and curves. Santana leans back on the bed as Brittany begins to dance and remove her clothes.

"B? What about your mom?"

"That's why we have the music, silly."

Brittany strips off her pale yellow tank top baring her pert breasts. A burning wetness grows in San's black, lace panties. Britt sees the spark of passion in her lover's eyes and teases her by placing her index finger on her bottom lip, tracing the skin, flitting her tongue over her tip then sucking, hard. She runs her damp digit down her chest to her right breast. B flicks her already firm nipple, arousing herself further, swelling her nipples even harder. She moves to her left breast, massaging then pinching, letting out a series of low moans. Santana can't resist touching her own thighs.

Brittany stops her seduction and shakes her head slightly. "Mm-mm. Don't touch. Just watch."

Santana groans in pleasurable agony. Her aching pussy protests, but she finds the strength to resist her primal needs. She places her hands at her sides.

"Good girl."

Brittany resumes her dance and runs her hands over her stomach, up the sides of her chest, caresses her neck, and messes her hair. She knows how much San loves to see her hair tousled. She slides her hands back down to her hips, slipping her thumbs into the waistband of her baby blue, duck-print boxers. She snickers a little then spins around, keeping her back to her girlfriend. She bends over and glides her shorts straight down to her ankles in a smooth, quick motion. Santana's eyes widen with delight at the sight of Brittany's perfect ass and the glimpse of her moist, pink lips.

"Fuck, B!" The words hiss between desperate teeth.

The blonde slowly sways her way to the bed. She climbs on top of San, straddling her lap. She hesitates for a moment watching her corazon bite her bottom lip. She softly grinds down into Santana, moaning again and allowing her girlfriend's hands to explore every inch of her body. She rocks faster, feeling the latina's heat rise from between her legs. Brittany leans forward, gripping the headboard behind Santana for leverage. San instantly sucks Britt's breast into her mouth and darts her tongue over the sweet nipple she's been craving. Surrendering all self-control, she easily thrusts two fingers inside of Brittany's begging slit. They both gasp in relief.

Britt brings her hands to San's face as she stares intently into her eyes before kissing her. Their kiss is home. They are always at home in each other. They've shared a thousand lifetimes together, and will know each other for a million more. The safety and comfort they feel now vanquishes all insecurities and fears. Here, in this kiss, it is only Santana and Brittany, and the perfume of their love filling the room.

Their breathing becomes rapid as their intensity increases. San barely notices as Britt unzips and removes her cheerleading top. Still pumping her pussy up and down, devouring San's fingers, she tugs the spanks off her girlfriend, and places her own fingers inside her lover.

"I love you. I love you." Santana pants the words in time to Brittany's rhythm.

The blonde kisses her again. "I love you too."

San feels her excitement building, flooding her body with emotions. "I love you so much Brittany." She begins to cry.

Britt uses her thumb to wipe the tears away. "I know." She inhales sharply as the brink of climax clutches her. "I love you too. Oh fuck, San. I'm gonna …"

"Me too, B."

Their sighs grow louder and ragged. They struggle to keep their eyes open. They want to look into each other as they cum together, but the feeling is overwhelming. Still they manage to stay with each other. They merge together, forehead pressed to forehead, sweating and nearly screaming.

"Fuck. B. You're so … beautiful!"

"San. San. San! Fuck! Santana!"

"Mmmmm, B!"

Brittany realizes their volume and muffles their orgasmic cries with another kiss. Their bodies are one, their pelvises simultaneously surge. Their inner walls spasm together, quaking and squeezing with the rippling aftershock of satisfaction.

Finally they collapse into a contented pile. They make no effort to untangle their limbs, as they're lulled into a gratified sleep by the Diff'rent Strokes theme song.

* * *

><p>Once you've calmed down, go to chapter 8b<p> 


	8. Choose 6a

"Mercedes, thank you so much for inviting me for frozen yogurt at the mall! I really needed this after losing the elections to Brittany."

"No offense Kurt, but did you really think your anti-dodgeball stance would win?"

"No. I guess not. I just wanted the imbeciles at McKinley to realize the danger we put ourselves in when we play that so-called game."

"Really, Kurt?"

"Okay, no. I was hoping to use the anti-bullying spin to bring home a water-based issue and win some last minute votes. But I failed. And now I have nothing to make me dazzle in my NYADA application, except for maybe these cross-hatch patterned loafers!"

Kurt soars to the display window boasting a pair of brightly colored, and sparingly sequined shoes.

"Did you at least talk with Ms. Corcoran?"

"I did."

"And…?"

"It took much negotiation, what with her girls-only rule, but I simply made an argument that Mr. Shue enjoys stifling my creative spirit by constantly forcing me to sing with the boys during our little contests, and that if she denied me entry, she would be no better than him, and I thought she wanted to prove that she _is_ better. I also reminded her that my father has recently decided to run for office, and that as an elected official, I'm sure he could ensure that she faces certain challenges as a new teacher. As a result of my insistence, you are now looking at the newest member of Troubletones!"

Mercedes jumps at Kurt, squeezing him in a hug that is more for herself than his celebration.

"Whoa. What's going on sweetie?"

"I broke up with Shane."

Exaggerated surprise flashes over Kurt's face.

"What! Why?"

"I didn't feel the same with him as I did with Sam."

"But, I thought you said you weren't _in love_ with him?"

"I lied. Or I didn't think I was. I don't know. I just know I like the way Shane makes me feel, but when I'm with him I think of Sam. And now that he's moved back I think of him even more. I don't know if I want to be with Sam again, but I know it's not fair to Shane or his heart."

"Or yours."

Kurt tenderly takes Mercedes' hand in his.

"Thanks, Kurt."

"Anytime, sweetie."


	9. Choose 6b

You came here hoping to see Kurt recast Tina? Soon, my pet, I will write this chapter very soon.


	10. Choose 8a

"Hey Q."

"Hey."

Back at the train tracks, the girls settle on a grassy knoll to watch a long rail slowly roll by.

"I told Brittany."

"I told Rachel."

"What did she say?"

"She loves me too. What did Britt say?"

"She forgives me."

A look of surprise overtakes Quinn's face.

"That's exactly how I felt when she said it, but she forgives me."

Quinn narrows her eyes as she looks at her best friend.

"Did you tell her _everything_?"

Santana sighs and looks away, hiding from the truth of the accusation.

"You didn't tell her about Sue?"

"She's running for class president! And I wants her to win! Look, we just need to stay cheerleaders long enough for her to get everyone's votes, and then we'll leave the Cheerios. Again. Sue won't be able to stop us because Britt knows everything she could use against me."

"She's going to make your life hell. You know that?"

"She makes life hell even when you're on her good side." She shrugs. "When the school is run by President Pierce and First Lady Lopez, it won't matter what Sue tries to do. We'll be untouchable."

Quinn looks carefully at Santana.

"So you've finally decided to come out?"

A confident smile of decisiveness spreads over the latina's face.

"When Brittany forgave me just like that," she snaps her fingers, "I realized something. Her opinion is really the only one I care about. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How did you feel when the hobbi-, sorry, Rachel, said she loved you?"

"I kind of knew already that she did, but it was relieving to hear it. ... She kissed me too."

"Really? I have to admit, the girl's got game. I mean she _did_ steal the quarterback from the head cheerleader. Honestly, if she didn't annoy me so much, and if Britt and I weren't together, I'd probably try to drink her Berry juice myself."

"You're disgusting."

"I know. That's why you love me. So how was it?"

"It felt right, you know? It was like the kiss I've been waiting for. Like I was home."

She looks at the sky then, as she always does, and the colors seem brighter, clearer. Quinn feels peaceful and calm.

Santana beams at her friend's joy.

"So are you guys together now?"

"Almost. She's going to break up with Finn, but you know how sensitive he is, and sectionals are coming up. She wants to make sure the club doesn't suffer because of us."

"Maybe I could talk to Mr. Schu? Explain what happened with the pianos, and maybe he'll let me back in? And if Finn bails again the club still has enough members."

"Maybe I should talk with him too? I know it would make Rachel happy, and-"

"Hold up. Quinn "I'm the queen" Fabray is already whipped over Rachel "man hands" Berry?"

"Like you can talk! You do anything Brittany wants you to."

"That's completely different! Britt at least puts out. You haven't even felt Rach's tiny titties yet, and you're already changing for her."

"Fuck you Lopez. You said yourself you would let her giant mouth eat you out as long as she sang vibrato."

They both erupt in a fit of laughter.

"Seriously though Q, if you want to impress her, be yourself again. Your real self. You said Ms. Corcoran wants you to clean up anyways to see Beth. Just remind her what a sexy bitch you are. Be the girl next door that she fell in lust with, and dance with me and Britt in our Beyonce flashmob."

A long silence while Santana waits for a response. Quinn disappears deep into thought. After a while she emerges from herself, quiet and unsure.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

San feels uneasy and worried.

"Of course."

"Part of me wants to join Ms. Corcoran's group. It would give me a chance to really prove myself to her, and maybe be able to see Beth more."

"But...?"

"But Rachel ... Rachel doesn't have a good relationship with her right now. She feels betrayed because at first Ms. C wanted to find her and be in her life, but then she decided she was too late and missed Rachel's formative years."

"Yeah, it was pretty fucked up for her to come in like that, then turn her back on Berry. I mean, it's great that she took Beth, but even _I_ thought that was a bitch slap to her first daughter. Especially since we're still in high school, and I would _never_ admit this to my parents, but we're still kids. We still need our parents to help us. And girls _always_ need a mother. Whether it's a birth mom or someone else we can look up to, who understands being a girl."

"Rachel feels the same way. And she doesn't understand why Ms. C chose Beth and not her. But still, part of me thinks if I'm around Ms. C maybe Rachel will be around me, and have a chance to get to know her. I mean, I couldn't imagine not knowing my mom, screwed up as she is."

Both girls pause for a moment, empathizing with such a difficult position.

"But if I join glee club, I get to be with her, you and Britt again. I just don't know what to do."

San leans into her friend, resting her head on her shoulder while Quinn rests her cheek against Santana's head.

"I don't know either, Q. I wish I did."

* * *

><p>Hug your kitten then head to chapter 8b<p> 


	11. Choose 8b

"Hey Rachel? Can I talk to you?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you too, Finn."

"Oh? Good. Because I have some news, good news! At least, I think it's good news, and I hope you will too, but it-it might change things between us. But just a little bit, and not for very long."

"Finn, you're going in circles again. What is it?"

He takes a deep sigh then lets it out. "I joined the army."

The initial shock of rejection hits Rachel's heart. She feels herself tighten at the threat of being dumped, which is foolish considering her part of their conversation.

"Wh-what do you mean you joined the army?"

Finn's shoulders rise high as he clutches the strap of his book bag.

"Well, you know how I've been lost, and everyone else has a plan for when they graduate, and I don't. And I've been trying to find something that's just for me, you know?"

"So you thought endangering your life in the desert was the best plan for you?"

His frustration increases as he tries to find the right words to explain his decision and his feelings.

"No. I don't want to die or anything, but my dad, he was in the army, and he was a hero. And I want that for myself too, only _without_ the death part."

A smile softens Rachel's face and she squeezes Finn's forearm with reassurance.

"You _are_ a hero Finn. To me and everyone in Glee Club."

The football player relaxes at the complete understanding of his girlfriend.

"Thanks. That makes me feel better. I thought you were gonna freak out because I'll be gone for a while at boot camp, well they call it 'basic training' now. And I might have to go overseas if they need me, but I figured that'll be perfect because you'll be in New York anyways. With Kurt." Finn has a small feeling of being left behind. "So we won't even really have a chance to miss each other before I come home again."

"Well, actually Finn that segues perfectly into what I wanted to discuss with you." She looks down at her hands that play nervously with each other. "I want to break up."

"Wait. What?"

"My life has recently gone in a different direction, and I didn't want to hurt you, but in light of what you've just told me, we'll be fine. _You'll_ be fine."

"Is this because I'm joining the army? Becau-"

"No. No, Finn, it's not you. It really isn't."

"Well then what is it Rachel? Because I don't understand why you're breaking up with me! I mean, I thought we were happy?"

"We are happy. I just, I just can't be with you anymore."

His face is red with anger and confusion. He feels the heat of his pain overwhelming his body.

"What do you mean you can't be with me anymore?"

The memories of Rachel kissing Jesse and Puck flash through his mind. He wonders who it is this time. Who else has she cheated on him with? And why does she always seem to ruin their relationship every time it gets good?

"I don't want to lie to you, Finn. I respect our relationship enough to tell you the truth." Rachel glances around the hallway in an attempt to be discreet, but determined to tell it all. "I'm in love with someone else. And what I've come to realize is that I've always been in love with her, I just didn't know yet how to express my feelings for her, or if she felt the same."

"_She_? _SHE_?"

"Yes. She. And-"

"Just stop! Just for once shut up Rachel!"

Finn flexes his fists, unsure if he's angrier with Rachel for lying or himself for being in this position again. He should know better. He should've learned from his relationship with Quinn. He's so sick of all these crazy girls that don't give a shit about him. These women that are too happy to use him and leave him. He's a good guy, he tries to be, but being the good guy is killing him. When will he find a female that doesn't need saving? When will he find a girl that only wants him? His mom loves that he's such a gentleman, but Quinn and Rachel… Fuck Quinn and Rachel, and Santana and Brittany. Fuck every girl who never realized he deserved more than what they gave him.

And in this instant Finn feels righteous in his decision to join the army and get the hell out of Lima. He's glad he didn't get caught up in his concern for Rachel's reaction, and let her need to be the center of everyone's attention keep him from following his own path. His upper lip curls almost into a smug snarl as he decides to stop caring about anyone else's feelings. After all, no one seems to care about his.

He catches Rachel gazing at Quinn. He sees Quinn glance quickly at him before her brow crinkles to Rachel, as if asking a silent question. Rachel gives a small nod. Quinn's face washes with sympathy, and Rachel jolts as she realizes Finn has been watching them.

His stomach bottoms out.

"Finn, I-I'm sorry."

He leans back slightly, too disgusted to even look at her. "Whatever, Rachel. I hope you two are happy."

He turns and walks away, almost in disbelief. Quinn and Rachel. Fuck Quinn and Rachel.

"Hey tubs! Can I talk to you for a second?"

Fuck Santana, and Brittany.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I mean, _really_, I'm sorry that the New Directions are gonna get crushed by the Troubletones. And also sorry that you have no talent. Sorry that you sing like you're getting your prostate checked. And you dance like you've been asleep for years and someone just woke you up. Have fun riding on Rachel's coattails for the rest of your life. Although, you know what, I would watch out for her come holiday time if I were you. Because if I were _her_, I'd stick a stent in one of those boobs, and let the 'Finn blubber' light the Hanukkah lamp for eight magical nights."

Fuck every girl that ever used him, and dismissed him, and dumped her baggage on him, with blind disregard to his fragile humanity. He now refuses to protect anyone without remorse.

"Hey, Santana. Why don't you just come out of the closet?" His words stun the malicious cheerleader. "You know, I think I know why you're so good at tearing everybody else down." He can feel the venom in his mouth. He enjoys the power of retaliation. "It's because you're constantly tearing yourself down. Because you can't admit to everybody that you're in love with Brittany, and she might not love you back." His nostrils flare with a smile of satisfaction. "That must hurt, to not be able to admit to everyone how you really feel." Finn pauses as he speaks more to himself than his adversary, disappointed with his countless failures. "You know what I think you are? A coward."


End file.
